When additional wired electrical or communications capacity is required in existing building structures, new wire or cable must be installed in the structure. The installation of wire or cable into existing building structures (i.e., not during new construction) is commonly known as “retrofit” wire and cable installation. It is cost prohibitive to remove sections of wall board to gain access to in-wall cavities and then re-finish the wall to repair the facility to its pre-installation condition. Retrofit wire or cable installation requires specialized tools to “fish” the wire through the finished structure in enclosed spaces, preferably with minimal damage to existing structural and finished aesthetic elements. This requires specialized tools that allow access into and across finished walls, ceilings and under carpet.